


the rebuilding of a kingdom

by anotherbuskitten



Series: At the Edges of a New Camelot [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Fae & Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: Is it true what they say? Can you really never go home?
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter
Series: At the Edges of a New Camelot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/291047
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Un

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to tag this correctly but then I kept accidentally deleting tags and I don't even like tagging properly because it looks messy instead of compact (it's likely that people will actually find the damn thing if you do but who cares about things like that, right? right?)
> 
> I will tag all the characters with speaking lines, which will mostly serve to embarrass me when I realise that I've massively neglected obvious characters (translation: I still don't feel comfortable writing Hermione.)
> 
> This story died alongside my old computer and a lot (A LOT) of writing that I didn't like enough to back up but didn't hate enough to delete, ie all of the notes I had. But I started writing it again after a long talk with myself about how it's actually ok to write self-indulgent things and you don't have to care. Literally every chapter of this is written in different styles because my actual style only shows up when I write poetry, and I still kind of hate it all?
> 
> Anyway people who've read the other (also dreadful, like the worst part of writing this again was having to reread them to make sure I didn't contradict myself) parts of this series (and I can't imagine there's anybody there who hasn't with a summery like that), be warned, I have completely given up the pretence that this is a serious story. It's just very self-indulgent now, and there's like, a very obvious difference in the writing styles of weird otherworldly beings and fourteen year olds. You'd think that that would be obvious but I still feel like I should warn you of it.
> 
> But I am writing it again so I might as well post what I've got right? right?

The summer after Harry’s third year at Hogwarts begins differently for a number of reasons. Namely the Dursleys catching wind of the fact that Harry had a newly free godfather and their subsequent refusal to keep him in their home.

Harry had been ecstatic at the news up until the point where several people raised arguments to him staying with Sirius.

Most of the arguments came from Professor Dumbledore who had some sort of grudge with Sirius that Harry suspected was to do with more than just Names.

The Minister of Magic and other law representatives quickly jumped on that bandwagon citing reasons such as Azkaban-induced-insanity.

Harry had attempted to argue this when Professor Dumbledore brought up a more immediate problem.

Sirius had for the past few – hundred – years been living either in Azkaban or in the Forbidden Forest.

But with the Dursleys no longer willing the headmaster and the ministry had had little option but to allow him a new home with his godfather.

Thus the odd beginnings. Sirius had brought him to a different plot of land in his possession, a large piece of Welsh countryside with absolutely no buildings on it.

Harry wasn’t too surprised by this considering how Sirius had been living in the forest. Currently they were living in a magically enhanced tent that’s inside was more resembling of unfurnished hotel room than a temporary outdoor living arrangement.

It was definitely better than the Dursleys.

Unlike his past two holidays Harry had yet to finish any of his homework for the summer; having been far too busy helping Sirius and Professor Lupin attempt to build a house.

Professor Lupin had turned up after Sirius had confessed that he’d never even lived inside a proper house before. He’d settled in quickly, told Harry to call him Remus, and managed to get the kettle working in short order.

The construction project had taken a turn for the worse upon the news that Azkaban had been broken out from for the second time in as many years: Peter Pettigrew had gotten out due to there not being any wards stopping his transformation into a rat.

Despite this mistake having been admitted by the ministry the papers had still decided that Sirius had helped him escape.

This morning Harry had woken up to the Weasley’s owl twittering around outside the tent with two letters. He reads them over breakfast.

The first one, from Ron, invites him over to the Quidditch World Cup with him and his family, the second from Mrs Weasley saying much the same thing but with a slightly different tone. He’d have to ask Sirius and Remus if they’d ever met her.

“Ron’s invited me to the Quidditch World Cup with his family.” Harry says cheerfully, unable to hold back a grin at the sight of the two men; Sirius was having an – argument? – with Errol and Remus had somehow managed to drop an entire pan of sausages into his lap.

“I’d forgotten that was happening this year!” Remus says cheerfully but with a strong hint of pain. “Sirius?”

“Ah, quidditch, a great passion of mine.” He says sarcastically, finally turning away from the owl.

“Berk.” Remus mutters fondly, turning to Harry, “Sirius finds flying too dull to focus on the game.”

Harry frowns as he tries to understand this, “But!”

“Don’t.” Remus advises, “Even James gave up on that fight eventually. Sirius?”

“What?” Sirius snaps.

Remus rolls his eyes with enough force to dislodge something. “Do you have any problems with Harry attending the World Cup with the Weasley’s?”

“Now?” He says with a start; finally focussing on them.

“Well, in a few weeks.” Harry says.

“I suppose. Why with the Weasley’s? Can’t you go with us?”

“We don’t have tickets though, do we?”

“We can get tickets.” Sirius says stiffly.

Harry and Remus speak at the same time:

“Do you have any money?”

“You don’t like quidditch?”

Sirius shrugs, “I have money I just don’t feel the need for it, and you both like quidditch.”

Remus stares at him for a bit, “Can I talk to you Sirius? Alone?”

“Of course.” Sirius stands up and shakes himself down; Remus takes him by the elbow and leads him away. Harry watches them in confusion.

/

“What was that about?”

“What?”

“Sirius.” Remus grits out. “What are you doing?”

“We’ve hardly known each other a year and he’s already bored. Am I doing this wrong?”

“Well we are in the middle of nowhere, in a tent, trying to build a house. Sirius. You can’t expect things to be normal. For one thing you wouldn’t know normal if it bit you in the arse.”

There’s a moment of silence.

“No you’re not doing anything wrong,” Remus continues, “Neither of you know what you’re doing and you need to get something set up before you can settle together.”

“Build a house?”

“Build a house.” Remus confirms, “Build and furnish a house. Make sure you have a home before you start on anything else.”

“I don’t want to lose him.” Sirius confesses in a small voice.

“How about…” Remus says slowly, instead of attempting comfort, “You build a house and I take Harry to the Cup. Let’s play to our separate strengths.”

Sirius laughs but sobers quickly.

“If you mean it about me living with you then I’d like Harry to feel comfortable around me. He already adores you.” He says: half pointed and half comforting. “We could meet up with the Weasleys somewhere and talk about it.”

“I could try and like quidditch?”

Remus snorts with laughter. “Let Harry spend time with his friends Padfoot.”

/

When the two men come back over to the tent Harry buries his head in his breakfast and pretends he hadn’t been watching them.

When they reach him Remus gives Sirius a completely unsubtle nod.

Sirius clears his throat and looks at a point just past Harry. “Do you want to go to this Cup with your friends Harry?”

“I’d rather go with you.”

“You probably wouldn’t actually; I’m not a good sports attendee. I’m sure Remus has stories on the subject if you’re interested. I could try and buy a ticket or two in the same place as the Weasleys.”

Harry shakes his head, “Ron’s dad’s got tickets for the top box.”

Remus gives a funny whimper at that. Sirius rolls his eyes at his friend.

“Do you want to arrange a time to meet with the Weasleys and discuss it? At Diagon Alley perhaps?”

“Neutral ground Sirius, really?” Remus asks fondly.

Harry nods enthusiastically at the suggestion. He wants to see Ron and he really wants to see the World Cup but he’s been really enjoying summer for the first time in his life. He likes living with Sirius; even in the strange half-camping way they are at the moment.

“As it happens,” Sirius says, “I have thought of a way of err…building a house here a bit quicker but I need to see to something in London first and I should probably visit Gringotts.”

“I don’t actually believe that you have money. The only thing I’ve ever seen you with that you didn’t make yourself is your sword.” Remus says.

“What sword?” Harry asks, curiously.

Sirius’ face turns grey and panicked. His hand clenches convulsively. Harry flushes and quickly takes his question back.

Two minutes of awkward silence pass before Remus claps his hands together loudly.

“Right. Harry do you want to write back and arrange a meeting? Sirius and I can um…”

“I need to settle an argument with this owl.” Sirius says stiffly.

“We can do that apparently.” Remus rolls his eyes.


	2. Dau

Harry, Sirius and Remus arrived at Diagon Alley two hours early for their meeting with the Weasleys.

Sirius and Remus had tried to dress in a way that suggested professionalism. Remus was dressed in what Harry was fairly certain was the only decent robe he owned and Sirius was wearing his usual green clothing that was stitched so finely you almost didn’t notice that it was made from leaves. He had originally presented himself in what appeared to be a stylised suit of armour but Harry and Remus had laughed until he changed.

Harry’s ribs still ached.

They had decided to each take turns to sit at Fortescue’s (the designated meeting place) and watch for the Weasleys while the other two perused the shops.

Currently it was Harry’s turn; so he sat at a table and in a move reminiscent of his previous summer finally got started on his homework.

Sirius was in a seemingly endless meeting in Gringotts and Remus had lost himself in Flourish and Blotts. Harry was beginning to suspect that there was more to Remus’ empty wallet than his lycanthropy.

He’s halfway through scrapping another inch of parchment in his potions essay when Ron taps him on the shoulder.

“Good summer, mate?”

“Best yet.” He says, not bothering to look up at his friend. “Have you done your potions essay?”

“Even better than getting locked up and starved? _Nooo_.” Ron drawls as he sits down at the opposite side of the bench. “Or last year where you ran away and thought you were going to be arrested? And no, of course I haven’t done it.”

“Damn.” Harry swears as his ice cream drips onto the completed half, “Don’t tell Hermione but I think I might have used my textbook as firewood the other day.”

Ron laughs at him and steals a spoonful of ice-cream. “Snape’s going to fail you whatever you write you know.”

“Yeah I know.” Harry sighs; not quite sure how to explain his sudden desire to actually do well at his most hated subject but Ron doesn’t push the subject and in a sudden change of pace actually allows Harry to buy him an ice-cream.

/

Remus arrives at their table a full minute before the remaining Weasleys and a full hour before Sirius.

Harry isn’t sure why so many of Ron’s family have turned up, including Bill and Charlie who Harry has to be introduced to, when the main topics of conversation are ‘do you think my new guardian can convince someone to give him tickets to the top box?’ and ‘where are you camping? Let’s co-ordinate’.

Really the whole thing is incredibly awkward. Remus fills in the time before Sirius arrives by chatting with his now ex-students; asking about homework and new classes (only Ginny has any but the debate over Divination keeps everyone awake) and acting professional in a way that is now rather jarring for Harry.

Sirius turns up just as the conversation is beginning to move into Bill’s job (banking is apparently _cool_ in the wizard world) and away from Harry trying to convince everyone that buying a platter of ice-cream makes more sense than him being the only one eating.

“Sorry.”

The collective Weasleys, Harry and Remus stay silent in case he plans on elaborating on the wait until it becomes clear that he really, really doesn’t. Remus clears his throat meaningfully, and then glares for extra measure.

“I don’t like being underground. The goblins were very accommodating but it did make the thing drag on a little.”

Harry’s confused by almost every part of that ‘explanation’ but its Bill who speaks up first.

“The goblins were _accommodating_? I’m Bill by the way.”

“Pleasure.” Sirius nods at him and holds out a hand to shake, “Yes; they understand my predicament and I understand theirs. But it’s all sorted now.”

He seems to be under the impression that this will close the matter. Remus looks torn between allowing it and needling his friend.

In the spirit of diplomacy, Harry speaks up, “So! Quidditch!”

Harry never claimed to be good at defusing tension.

/

After the preliminary explanations as to why Harry hadn’t just accepted the invitation the conversation gets really underway.

The first snag arrives quickly when they bring up the top box and presumable lack of ticket availability. Sirius offers to get out of the conversation by asking at Quality Quidditch Supplies but Remus holds him down to stop him leaving.

“Stay put, mutt. We need to work out if it’s worth getting one ticket or two first.”

“Why would you need two?” Mrs Weasley says loudly, making Harry suspect he hadn’t been the only one daydreaming, “We’ve got an extra that Harry can use, you already know that.”

“What about your friends though?” Harry gestures at the twins and Ginny, “Do you know if Angelina, Alicia or Katie are going? Or Lee? Or…I don’t know any of your friends Ginny, sorry.”

Ginny shrugs and shakes her head. “I don’t…they’re not really into quidditch.” She says quietly.

“Lee would like it though.” Fred or George says enthusiastically, “He definitely won’t have tickets and his commentary will be better than whichever pro they’ve chosen.”

Mr Weasley looks contemplative at the idea but Ron seems a bit disappointed. Harry gestures at him to move aside with him.

“Are you ok with all this? You get why I want to spend time with them right?”

“With Sirius, sure, but Professor Lupin?”

“He’s going to be living with us. When we get a house.” He adds.

Ron smiles a little at that; he’d been very entertained with Harry’s letters about camping. “I do get it and I am glad you’re having a good summer this time, I just…miss you, I guess.”

“We spend all year in the same dorm, Ron.” Harry laughs then sobers, “I miss you too,” he mumbles, shrugging, “It could be fun to watch in different seats though; we could support opposite teams and pretend to have a bitter rivalry.”

Ron laughs with him, “Yeah! We can make notes on all the different ways the other’s team messes up.”

“Steal each other’s merchandise!”

“Graffiti their programs!”

Harry grins widely at his friend, sudden overwhelming fondness washing over him – he had missed Ron; far more than he’d realised.

“Which team do you support?” He asks, still grinning widely.

“Ireland,” Ron shrugs, “But Viktor Krum…”

“I have no idea who that is.” Harry says pointedly.

Ron laughs and cuffs his head, “You’re a terrible fan, you know that?”

They head back to the table, where, weirdly enough, the twins have actually found Lee Jordan and are working more on convincing Mr and Mrs Weasley he’s a good Harry substitute. They don’t look totally convinced and considering how much damage the twins do on their own Harry can’t blame them for being worried about adding a third troublemaker to the mix.

Sirius smiles softly at him as he sits down and ruffles his hair – Harry thinks he should be embarrassed when he does that but it’s actually one of his favourite things.

“Made up?” He whispers.

“We weren’t in a fight.” Harry mutters back, “We just needed to clear some things up. How’s it going this end?”

“I think I may have offended someone but I’m not sure how or why.”

Harry doesn’t think he can convincingly pretend to be surprised by this.

**Author's Note:**

> Luckily writing terrible hp fic seems like an ok response to jkrs fuckery. I (afab agender) still feel guilty writing any of because of what she's said but I am so very emotionally connected to these characters and I've been writing fic for them for so long and I've never been great at giving things up. Mostly I just don't start something if I think it could lead me to something unhealthy.


End file.
